1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of printing images on a sheet and cutting the sheet by each image and a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-345148 discloses a printing apparatus that prints a plurality of images on a continuous sheet and automatically cuts the sheet into separate images. With this apparatus, cutting marks are printed onto the continuous sheet together with the images, where these cutting marks are detected with a detector and the sheet is cut into pieces with predetermined lengths in accordance with the detection timing of the cutting marks. Only the images are kept, and the sheet fragments that remain between the images are discarded.
With a known apparatus, if patterns that resemble cutting marks are included in the images, a detector may mistakenly detect the patterns as cutting marks. In particular, when multiple images of different sizes are printed on a continuous sheet, it is difficult to estimate the positions of the cutting marks, and thus, misdetection is more likely to occur. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-345148, however, does not disclose such concept thereof or solution therefor.